


嘘

by ChloeCaulfield



Series: 慢慢来 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCaulfield/pseuds/ChloeCaulfield





	嘘

“我觉得我们得考虑一下上下位的问题了。”彼得有些忧心忡忡地说。

彼得说这话的时候，韦德还在喝自己自制的混合果汁，而就在彼得话音刚落的档口喷了出来。前几个月在彼得的软磨硬泡之下，韦德答应了搬进彼得租住的校外公寓里，两个人进行同居生活。起初彼得确实是不安好心地提出了这个邀请，韦德毕竟是见过大方大浪的成年人，提出同居可以，但要两个人要约法三章，在彼得成年之前两个人绝对不能有过界的行为。韦德这番话当场就把彼得弄晕了，他看着自己的小男朋友站在原地瞪大着那双小鹿一样又圆又湿润的眼睛，不可置信地看着自己，嘴里说着你好，请问你把我男朋友死侍弄哪去了？

韦德想起来都有些心虚。彼得确实很乖地没有像以前那样可刻意引他了，毕竟——说实话，理工宅男的勾引招数真的有些一言难尽，韦德甚至思考着要不要改善一下这孩子看黄片的口味。但是很快韦德就意识到了不对，虽然彼得没有再引诱他了，但是却因此变得更加诱人了。他当初第一眼看到就爱上的男孩儿在身体力行地告诉他，即使他只是打个哈欠，或者是无聊地咬着笔盖，那微微低垂轻轻颤动的眼睫毛都能让韦德瞬间看硬。

“天啊！”彼得看到韦德的所作所为之后没忍住叫了出来，“韦德.威尔逊！我警告你！这个家里是谁在打扫的！”

“抱歉宝贝儿，我自己会清理的。”韦德在彼得怀疑的眼神里随意笑了笑，但紧接着他的表情就变得凝重了起来，“不过你之前说的那句话……？”

“你不会忘了吧。”彼得有些不高兴了，“你之前一直坚持我未成年所以不碰我，但是一个月后我就十八岁了。”

“我当然……当然不会忘。”韦德讪笑两声，“但是亲爱的，你好像很期待这个？”

“我想要性生活。”彼得面无表情地回答了这个问题。

“你似乎有些性狂热。”韦德提醒道。

彼得闻言皱了皱眉。

“你好？哈罗？你真的是韦德.威尔逊吗？”彼得眯着眼睛看着韦德，“我敢说你在我这个年纪无论男女……还是中间的那些，都统统尝试过了不是吗？”

“没有。”韦德很快否认了，在彼得翻白眼之前急忙补充道，“没有男性，哥那个时候还不喜欢小男孩。”

“好了，现在你喜欢了。”彼得勾了勾嘴唇，“接下来让我们回到那个问题……”

“亲爱的，你猜怎么着。”韦德底气不足地说，“或许我们可以不要那么着急——我是说，我们才交往不到两年——”

“我会假装你没说这句话。”彼得像是早就习惯了一样叹了口气，认命一样地从厨房拿出拖把来，对着韦德早先留下的那一滩果汁就开始下手。

韦德看着自己正在打扫卫生的小男朋友，脑子有些晕乎乎的。他在想一定没有人对彼得说过，他打扫卫生的样子简直性感坏了，是任何风月场所里都没有的家居款。虽然韦德曾经见过穿着裸体围裙的女人坐在他的大腿上，但是彼得不一样。现在他的男朋友只是穿着一件白色的、印着“E=MC²”T恤衫，外面套着一条深蓝色格子衬衫外套，浅色的牛仔裤被洗得发白。但是那无趣的格子下是年轻漂亮的肉体，不意间露出的一截手腕、分明骨节的手指，甚至是藏在家居拖鞋里的圆润脚趾，彼得身上的每一个不足为外人道的部位都能准确而疯狂地点燃韦德心里的熊熊烈焰。

“我其实都想好了……”彼得弯下腰来，脸有些发红，因为这个动作，韦德能看到他一小截白皙的腰，“我知道你这方面经验比较丰富——我没有要跟你算账的意思，毕竟那个时候我还不认识你。只是……我想你应该会比较习惯上位。”

“那我也没问题的。”最后彼得红着脸说完这句话，别过头去不看韦德。

“你要把我杀了。”韦德绝望地想要抓自己的头发以泄愤，然后更加绝望地发现自己根本没有头发。

彼得听到韦德的话，抿嘴笑了笑。他没办法掩饰自己心里那点窃喜，要知道，没有什么比知道自己对自己的伴侣有着极强的性吸引力更快乐的事情了。

彼得洗干净了手后，看了看榨汁机里面韦德做的混合果汁，颜色看起来不太行。自从韦德搬进来，彼得猜他是为了分散一些完全有必要的精力，开始貌似用心地钻研起厨艺来了，有时候总给彼得产生了一种他还在和梅姨一起住的错觉。而这种错觉在他下课回来之后，还在门厅里就听到厨房里传来的烹饪节目广播的声音的时候达到了顶峰。是的，韦德确实努力了，他努力想要成为一个温柔、贤惠又风度翩翩的绅士男朋友，可他不知道彼得希望他变得更流氓一点，彼得觉得满嘴下流话的韦德简直辣透了，让人想疯狂地吻他。

即便如此，彼得还是没有辜负韦德的好意，接了一杯尝了尝。

“我中毒了！”彼得掐着喉咙开始怪叫，“现在急需威尔逊先生的亲亲！”

韦德原本还在心里发虚，看着彼得这样没忍住被他逗着笑了出来，走近几步，顺理成章地吻上了彼得的唇，手也很老练地搭在了彼得的腰上。

“你要知道，我从来都不是什么解药。”吻毕，韦德轻轻摩挲着彼得的耳垂，在他耳边轻声呢喃。

“毒死我，拜托了。”彼得笑着回答他，顺便咬了一口韦德的下巴。

接下来不知道发生了什么，可等韦德理智稍稍回来一点儿的时候，彼得已经伏在了自己的两腿之间。因为之前有些剧烈的接吻，让彼得的眼角染上了一丝薄红。韦德看见彼得随意地伸手拨回一丝散乱的额发，对着自己露出一个有些挑衅的笑来。

“彼得……”韦德觉得情况逆转了，他现在说话都有些困难，“还有一个月。”

“先来个试用装？”彼得笑了笑，也懒地跟韦德废话，顺手就撕了韦德的的裤子。一瞬间韦德产生了自己好像被侵犯的错觉。

偏偏彼得还不知死活地伸出指尖，轻轻戳了戳韦德胀痛性器的头部，笑着说：“你好呀，威猛先生。”

“嘿，别给它瞎取名字。”韦德条件反射性地大声嚷嚷，而他话音刚落，就觉得什么东西射到了自己的嘴上。

你居然把贵得要死的蛛网液用在这上面？！韦德有些震惊地看着他的小男友，现在他说不出话来，但不妨碍他丰富的面部表情。他觉得彼得变了，两年前彼得还是那个会认真比较可乐和雪碧性价比的人。

“你从来学不会在这上面闭嘴，所以……”彼得无奈地耸了耸肩，然后在韦德面部表情变得更搞笑之前，低下头含住了他性器的头部。

韦德的脸一瞬间看起来有如即将被烧死的女巫。

彼得显然是有一手，看来他学习的天赋和那天才般的脑子被他浪费在其他的方面上去了。韦德有些自暴自弃地想着，至少作为一个第一次给人口交的人来说，彼得甚至可以从他这里得到一个A+。他能感觉到男孩在努力地收起牙齿，小心翼翼地含着他的性器，努力地吞得更深，然后缓慢地上下吞吐着。那条接吻时永远都显得有些笨拙的舌头此时却灵活极了，时不时挑逗着他前段的小孔，在他的柱身上游走，几乎让韦德爽得头皮发麻，甚至一瞬间产生了彼得平时都是在扮猪吃老虎的想法。

在顶端顶到彼得喉头的时候，韦德一个没忍住，挺身狠狠地顶弄了一下，身上的男孩瞬间发出了类似于干呕的声音。彼得显然还不太习惯深喉，但依然倔强地在韦德想要退出的时候，强硬地迎难而上——又是一次该死的用错地方的优良品质。彼得凭借着方才那一次的印象，用喉头挤压着性器的顶端。要不是嘴巴被封上了，韦德此刻简直要为彼得的天赋异禀而大声叫好了。事实上，他的双手确实在鼓掌。

突如其来的掌声让彼得有些羞愤。他愤愤不平的吐出了韦德的性器，有些恼火地看着他。

“看来下次我要把你全身都绑起来。”彼得狠狠地说。

天啊。韦德眉头一跳。显然这话并不能起到威慑的作用，反而只能让他更加兴奋。

“好吧好吧，持久力超强的威尔逊先生。”彼得挑了挑眉，在看见韦德的性器因为他的威胁而愈发气势昂扬起来的时候，发现自己已经不会因此产生什么心理波动了。不如说，只有这个时候韦德像韦德，平时的他总有些太过绅士了。

“看来我可怜的小嘴今天要遭殃了。”彼得有些自暴自弃地俯下身去，继续含住了韦德的性器。


End file.
